Made For You
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: I was left for hell. I was left by a mother who I thought loved me but in reality she hungered for power and to gain it she willingly gave me up to the Esterno family at the tender age of six. I was created, I was reborn, reborn to be Mukuro Rokudo's twin sister. HIBARI X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Alex: Hey, reader's how's life? Well first things first this is a story idea that has bugged me for a very long time, and my friend/beta was helping me plan it so I do hope you enjoy it.**

**I can't remember exactly how the idea came to be but I am not in any way shape or form trying to replace Chrome. In all honesty I love Chrome, she is a very unique beautiful strong character. This idea simply bloomed from my mind so please NO FLAMES, I will not accept them at all and will ignore.**

**But, any who please enjoy:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: Left For Hell**

A light spring breeze swept through the area ruffling the chestnut-brown hair of a little girl who walked hand in hand with her mother. The little girl had a smile on her face as the breeze tickled her face. Spring was Yeul Angelico 's favorite time of the year, the reason for it was because new plants would be blooming and new animals would be born. Yeul was a very eccentric girl, while most girls at their age of six years loved the color pink and dressing up as princesses and loving all things cute and adorable.

Yeul however liked the color red, and never dressed up as a princess she felt more comfortable wearing shorts and T-shirts. On occasion however she would wear a dress or a skirt when her momma took her to meetings. Her momma said she had to dress up nicely and look pretty for the man who was to be her momma's soon to be boss.

Despite she had to wear those clothes she never minded, if it was to help her momma be in this family it was okay in her book. Another thing about Yeul was that she loved nature, all the plants and pretty flowers made her happy. Flowers especially, the little girl knew a majority of the flowers in the world already, from roses which represented love to daises that represented innocence.

She was practically one with nature and thus always outside enjoying the sun's warmth and nature's breath, but little did she know. Was that today would be her last day to enjoy life's simple delights. Today was the last day she would be able to go outside freely and enjoy herself with all the life around her.

Yeul's grip tightened on her mother's hand as they walked through the massive mansion doors, she was staring at the men that stood on either side of the door. They were dressed in black suits and ties and sported stern mean looks. Little Yeul cowered into her mother, those men were never there before when they visited, so why now?

"Ah, there you are right on time Miss. Angelico, hello Yeul." momma's soon to be boss said a smile on his face. That smile scared Yeul even though it showed kindness and security it was somehow all a lie. It showed evil and pain juts like those scary men outside and inside this room, Yeul gasped and hid behind her brother. Clutching the daisy she picked up on the walk over close to her chest.

The boss awaited at the top of the stairs but descended them slowly one step at a time, with each step took Yeul flinched. Mr. boss man was never like this before, he always seemed nice and even gave me sweets. Why, is he acting so scary now, I don't like the look he's giving me she thought peering from behind her mother.

"Hello boss. Yeul say hello to Mr. Esterno." her momma said in a stern tone sending her daughter a frightful look. The little six-year-old gasped and looked at her mother.

Yeul looked away and towards Mr. Esterno who now stood before them, smiling timidly she muttered a soft hello.

Mr. Boss man as she called him looked over a few more times, his eyes roving up and down her body like a predator just found its prey. Mr. Esterno has done that many times since Yeul met him. Why he did she never knew it remained a mystery.

"She's shy? That's new but it'll do." Esterno muttered to himself. Glancing up he flashed Yeul's momma a proud happy smile. "Welcome to the family Stella Angelico." Esterno smiled.

Momma got the job! I'm so happy for her Yeul thought her mind filling with happiness and proudness for her mother. Momma said things would be better when she joined.

As soon as those words left Mr. Esterno's mouth the men that were clad in black suits swept Yeul up in their grasps and wrenched her from her mother. The little girl screamed in shock as she struggled in the men's grasp all the while calling for her mother.

Her mother just stood there no emotion playing on her face or in her eyes, it was as if the little girl with chestnut-brown hair and emerald green eyes did not matter to her. She got what she wanted what more did her daughter matter to her?

"Mama? Mama! MAMA!" Yeul screamed as she was dragged away. The daisy falling from her grasp and to the ground where it got trampled and squished, the petals being harshly ripped off and ground to the floor.

Stella did not care for Yeul, it was the only way to get in this mafia family and she gladly took this chance to gain power. And in doing so she'd gladly leave her daughter for hell.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Please review:) this was just an intro chapter **


	2. Big Brother?

**Alex: Alright here's the next chapter readers, and I changed Yeul's eye color to emerald-green don't worry I went back last chapter and switched it up:)**

**So, please enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: Big Brother?**

**Yeul's pov**

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! MAMA PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed as I continued to struggle in the men's grasp. The men clad in jet black clothes and had a jet black personality did not release me. They only tightened their grips as they walked through the hallways of this mansion, hallways I once freely walked with momma, hallways I thought were safe.

This place no longer felt safe, it felt evil, it felt cruel, it felt painful.

The men were silent as they dragged me into one of the room, bright lights temporally blinded me a ringing sensation filled my ears as soon the bright light faded. And before me stood a bunch of doctors clad in immaculate white, an operation table was in the center of the room. As well were some utensils on one of the metal carts near it. Syringes holding strange liquid were on them along with various scissors of all sizes.

Was I going to be cut open and put on display!?

My mind reeled with so many questions as I squirmed about, my arms and legs hurt from kicking and hitting, my muscles tired, my breath coming in short gasps.

"Put her in on the table." one of the doctors said. His face was concealed with a mask so I couldn't quite clearly see his face, all the doctors faces were covered in masks.

The men holding me harshly set me on the table and when their grasps loosened that's when I took the chance and bolted off. I made it as far as to the end of the table when I was yanked back by my ankle. I let out a scream as I was picked up and this time slammed on the table, choking coughs escaped me as all the air left my body.

I can't breathe! I can't breathe!

Momma please save me, these men and doctors are scaring me!

My silent pleas were not answered as leather straps came out and wrapped over my body to hold me in place. The choking coughs I was making slowly subsided as air came back, I breathed in the much-needed oxygen.

When I could fully breathe once again I pushed against the restraints with all my might but it was futile they were too tight. One of the doctors picked up a syringe and tapped it making some liquid skirt out of the needle. I gasped as my eyes widened like a deer caught in headlight as he stood near me and took a wipe and wiped my arm to clean in it.

"This won't hurt." he reassured me as he stuck the silver needle inside me.

He lied.

My back arched in pain as a silent scream escaped my mouth, a fire had started in my veins. It licked everything inside me, first with my veins, the fire slowly traveled down the veins in my arms to the ones in my neck and legs. I was burning inside and out, sweat streaked down my forehead as I continued to silently scream.

Next the inferno went to my bones setting everything ablaze, it hurt to move as I struggled against the leather restraints, but I wanted free this pain hurt really badly.

When I moved the fire accelerated quicker and quicker through my system to the point it felt like a whole forest fire was blazing within me.

Momma it hurts my mind screamed as the sparks gently touched my head and that was when all thoughts were not possible to think. It was burning my brain, burning it to ash, choking it with its fiery smoke, corroding it.

Warm tears flowed down my cheeks as screams racked through my body making everything sear in pain. And you want to know what the doctors just did?

They stood back watching me closely, watching all my reactions, some were even taking notes especially the head doctor. He seemed rather excited by what he saw for a certain zeal traversed through his stormy grey eyes.

He would be a yellow rose, those meant zealous, the yellow of the beautiful petals would represent his excitement to further hurt me, while the thorns would represent his cruelty. As those said thorns were stabbed into my skin.

I winced as another needle was stuck into my arm but this time the other one, the fire that was burning me died in an instant. But, it was replaced with a frigid cold ice that began in my veins just like the fire did.

The freezing pain left tiny pin pricks all over my skin as a harsh shiver went through out my body, I was glad the intense heat was gone but this cold was just as worse. My teeth chattered as I tried to curl up to keep warm but I couldn't for the restraints prevented me from all movement.

This pain didn't last as long as the first injection, and that was when the next needle was inserted in but this one was neither a heat or a cold it simply felt nothing. Glancing to the side to see the contents of the needle I saw a crimson liquid that looked like blood, heh it probably was blood I thought as I started upwards at the lights.

The brightness making black dots dance before my vision but I didn't care, why did momma do this?

"Her hair is darkening!" someone shouted excitedly. The head doctor nodded and stepped back as someone else came up and stuck me with a needle, this one caused no pain it caused a steady sleepiness to go through me.

My eyelids drooped as I sighed heavily, my body ached and now all I wanted to do was just sleep.

"Place her with the boy. He should be glad he's getting a little sister, and I'm sure she'll be happy to see her big brother." the head doctor said.

Big brother? I don't have a brother I thought sleepily, I'm an only child.

With those thoughts in mind my eyes slid closed as a dreamless took over, in this place there was no pain. Only a simple oblivion that let me float freely and safely in the air where nothing would hurt me.

Momma if you were a flower you would be a marigold they represent the desire for riches. But, did you really choose those riches over me?

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter, sadly no Mukuro just yet but he'll appear next chapter so please review and tell me what you thought. Ciao Ciao:) **


	3. One And The Same

**Alex: Now, Mukuro comes in this chapter and sees Yeul who is his new sister, so please enjoy this chapter hehehe I promise it'll be a good one.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 3: One And The Same**

**Yeul's pov**

My head pounded painfully as reality started flowing back to me, my body ached, my head ached, my skin burned. Everything on me burned and ached, my eyes slowly fluttered open as a dull light blinded me.

I blinked a few times as everything came into my vision, the light was no longer excessively bright as I sat up slowly. But, that only caused streaks of pain to flash through my body. Wincing I pushed past the burning pain and stood up on shaky legs, where was I now?

The last thing I remembered was being on the operating table strapped down and being injected with terrible things that hurt. Um, let's see one of those doctors injected me with something to make me fall asleep and the other one said something about a big brother.

But, I don't have a brother I thought as I gazed around the room, it seemed pretty simple. A single bed with white sheets and a pillow, a toilet was in the corner along with a small sink and that was pretty much it.

It looked more like a prison cell then a room, a couple light bulbs were on the ceiling casting a dully sickly light. One of the lights was out making a portion of the room be enveloped by shadows. I gulped but swallowed nothing, there was nothing to swallow my throat was deathly dry, that burning fire evaporated all my saliva.

"Kufufu, your awake." a male voice from the shadows said making me jump and let out a shriek. There was someone there in the darkened shadows, his eyes were alit in the darkness as he stared at me. Well maybe not eyes, more like eye, did he lose his other one?

"Who are you!?" I demanded but winced from pain. My voice was horse and my throat hurt when I talked, all that screaming did it's damage and now I was paying the price. Grabbing my throat in shock and fear the boy in the shadows started heading towards more, the sound of bare feet hitting the stone floor echoed everywhere in the silent room.

My eyes widened as I backed up in fear, would this boy hurt me?

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you Yeul." the boy said stepping into the light.

This boy had purple-blue hair that was in the weirdest shape ever a pineapple! His eye was a pretty blue color, that held some sort of pain in it, I could only wonder if his other eye was alright. He wore a plain white T-shirt and short pants and was bare foot, a small smile was plastered on his face as he stared at me over one of his eyes was a white bandage.

"Pineapple, how do you know my name?" I asked cautiously my eyes narrowing into a glare. Maybe if I glare at him and appear intimidating he'll leave me alone.

"Kufufu, pineapple? An interesting thing to say considering you yourself are a pineapple head." the mysterious boy replied. Though a sound of irritation was in his voice from my comment he did not show it. I gasped, did he say I was a pineapple head too!?

That's not possible I have brown hair, momma says it reminds her of a chestnut, she calls me her little chestnut at times.

The boy seemed to notice my look of confusion for he gently grabbed my hand and started walking over somewhere. He was heading to where the sink was at, a small mirror was there but it was cracked in several different places but still usable.

"See for yourself." he told me. Looking at him, I slowly nodded and stepped closer to the mirror, my reflection stared back at me in the several cracked places. Each gave of the same look.

The girl in the mirror was foreign to me, she had a purple-blue color in her hair and like the boys it too was in the shape of a pineapple. The only thing that remained the same were her emerald green eyes. Those eyes told me that this new girl was indeed me, but I couldn't believe it.

"Whose that!? That's not me!" I cried stumbling backwards on my feet and to the ground. My body shook as my eyes burned with tears soon to be shed, what happened!? What did they do to me!? I wanted momma!

The boy kneeled down to me, a gentle smile was on his face as he reached out and brushed a few strands of my abnormal hair out of my face. I flinched despite his touch was gentle and kind.

"My name is Mukuro Rokudo. And it appears I am your older brother." the boy Mukuro told me. I looked up at him my eyes staring into his single one, what?

"Brother? But, I'm an only child. Momma should be still here but she...But she...She." I started in a rushed manner that slowly died down. She left me, she let those scary men in jet black clothing drag me away, she let those doctors burn me and freeze me with a single touch of a needle. But, she was mommy, my mommy.

When papa passed away she said things would get better after she joined this one family. We would be rich and help out for the greater good but she...

"Yeul, your mother left you for hell. She's not coming back, but I will not leave you, I will always come back for you." Mukuro said breaking me from my trance. I looked at him as a tear slid down my face.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"Kufufu, isn't it obvious? Your my little twin sister, you were made for me and I for you." he explained wiping the tear away with his thumb. It was in that moment that I burst into tears and cries of sorrow. My body shaking harder and harder with every sob I took, with every tear that fell, with every piece of my heart that broke.

Momma left me I have no one now but Mukuro is here, he says he's my older brother. And the facts don't lie, we look the same but our eyes are different, but momma.

_"Oh, my little chestnut come here. Momma will make the pain go away." she said pulling me onto her lap as she examined the cut on my knee._

_"Yeul, what flower am I?" she asked._

_"You would be a gardenia, your always full of joy but also a rose for you love me." I replied back happily hugging her. Momma laughed as she hugged me back._

_"Oh, my little Yeul I love you." she whispered in my ear._

Lies, lies, LIES, all filthy stinking lies!

Arms wound around me as Mukuro pulled me into his grasp and hugged me tight as I continued to cry. If momma won't be here for me I'll leave her and be with Mukuro, he wants to be with me. After all I was made for him, so from now on he'll be my older brother, the older brother I always wanted.

**Mukuro's Pov**

Yeul's cries died slower and slower as she slipped off into sleep, how strange it was to see that what the Esterno family said was true. They actually created someone who looked like me. Yeul was abandoned like us all, left for this hell, left for dead.

"Kufufu, don't you worry Yeul. Your big brother is here and he won't ever leave you." I told her as I lifted her up and set her on the bed and tucked her in. If they made her for me then I will be her brother and she my little sister. If they wanted to make twins from hell then they would but when they completed the project there time would come.

**"Kufufu." **

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's chapter three but I hope it was good, please review:) my song inspiration for this chapter was Rivers Flow Through Time by Yiruma.**


	4. Daily Life And The Final Touch

**Alex: Here's chapter four so please enjoy:) This chapter is pretty much based on life with the Esterno family is like.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 4: Daily Life And The Final Touch**

**Yeul's Pov**

I suppose living in this place should be very bad, and it was but Mukuro was here through it all. And to me that made everything better because when ever he was near me I felt safe and comfortable. There were a lot of kids here who were either my age, older than me, or even younger, hell there was even some teenagers in here.

All were scared and frightened and all were experimented on. Those experiments we endured day in and day out, sometimes we would be lucky and it would be every other day. But, luck runs out no matter what the situation is.

The first week here was hard, I still wanted momma and couldn't bring myself to believe that she abandoned me. Despite that I said I would leave her like she did me, nightmares would wake me up and it was always the same. Me screaming for momma as I was dragged away by the men in black clothing and as always she would stand there and do nothing. No emotion would be on her face or in her eyes, she would stand there like a marionette. Emotionless and unmoving till someone made her move or show emotion.

Every time I would wake up crying and screaming Mukuro would be there to comfort me and soothe me back to sleep.

Painful days continued and the routine would be the same, we would get up and wash our faces and brush our teeth. Then the doors would unlock and we would walk out into the hallway with the others to eat. The food here was actually pretty good so we were well fed, after all they couldn't take the chance of one of their prized experiments dropping dead from hunger.

The doctors were mean as ever, they cut the long locks I once used to have to make me resemble Mukuro more. I didn't mind but I did miss my long hair, big brother told me not to be sad. For my hair would grow long and beautiful once more all I needed to do was give it time, but was time something we had?

Other kids could never tell us apart, I no longer wore the sundress momma picked out for me, I wore what big brother wore. A plain white T-shirt and short pants with no shoes. Every was confused by us, who was who, which twin was which, were you Mukuro or Yeul they would ask. The extra fun the doctors covered my right eye with a bandage even though they did nothing to it. They wanted to see if people could tell us apart and really believe us as twins, as if we were born on the same day.

As if we were born from the same parents.

We both knew it was a lie but the others believed it, even if it was a lie we didn't care. We treated each other like we knew each other all our life, and that's the way we liked it.

After breakfast some of the men clad in black would escort away whoever was on the list for experiments today. And usually we wouldn't see them again till dinner, key word there.

_Usually._

Sometimes the person wouldn't come back at all, indicating to us that they had died. It was always a scary thought when you were led away and it was always the same thought. _Would today be my last day alive?_

Those were never my thoughts, my thoughts were always the same. _Would I see big brother again?_

Because, I felt if I died I would be alone and without Mukuro there I would forever be alone for eternity till he joined me on the other side. When I told him my thoughts he told me I was being silly.

**Flashback Start**

"Mukuro, I think if I died tomorrow I wouldn't be able to see you again for eternity. Not till you joined me on the other side that is." I suddenly said out of the blue. It was gradually drifting towards curfew so we were in our room.

Mukuro looked up at me from his place on the bed, a smile was on his face as he shook his head lightly.

"Kufufu, do not think you'll die cause you won't Yeul. I told you I would never leave you alone, did I not?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded suddenly feeling very stupid, he did say he wouldn't leave me.

"Yeah, you did." I said. Big brother nodded and held out open his arms, I smiled knowing what he wanted quickly I ran up and into his arms. My arms wrapping around his middle in a tight hug. His arms wound around me just as tight, his left hand-held my head gently as his fingers softly caressed my hair.

"I love you Ani*." I whispered.

"I love you to Imouto*." Mukuro replied.

**Flashback End**

The first two months here things got better, the nightmares of momma had died down and were now replaced with ones of the doctors and the men in black. And as always Mukuro would hold me when I would wake up screaming and crying. These nightmares were painful and I wanted them all to go away I wanted to go away from here and be back outside back into nature.

But, they hardly ever let us out into the sunshine frankly they never let us out at all until today.

It was rare, completely spur of the moment but they rounded us up and herded us outside, out into the open air and sunshine out into nature itself. Though the sun light blinded me from being deprived of it for so long I quickly adjusted.

A warm summer breeze blew through the area making the leaves on the trees rustle and the grass on the ground blow gently in the wind. I was back outside, back in the place I loved the most.

"Mukuro! Mukuro! Were outside!" I cried in excitement. He smiled at me and took my hand as we walked further out.

"I know." he simply said as we walked about. The breath of fresh air felt nice as the suns rays warmed our pale sickly looking skin, but even if we were outside there was little of us to enjoy it.

The number of kids was dropping day by day until there was a few handful of us left.

"Imouto, go explore while I go talk to some people." Mukuro said after a couple of minutes. Cocking my head to the side I gave him a look but he merely just smiled at me with his usual smile. Most found it creepy but I found it a part of him, and his smiles always held kindness...For me anyway, I don't know if it was the same for other people.

"Alright Ani." I replied not questioning him. Big brother nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead as I began walking off to explore, well explore where we were allowed to go.

I knew the other kids wouldn't talk so it was no use in talking or playing with them so I went on the hunt for some flowers. And after a couple of minutes search I found some and it was my favorite flower too!

A group of white daisies were growing under a nearby tree, clapping my hands in delight I headed over there and fell to my stomach to stare at them. They were very pretty and fully grown not to mention well taken care of. The white flowers danced for me in the gentle breeze that blew once more as a butterfly fluttered in the air above my head.

I stood up and giggled as I held out my hand for the butterfly to land on, it didn't land on my hand but rather landed on my nose. Giggles spilled out of my mouth as I tried to resist them, I didn't want Mr. Butterfly to fly away cause I scared it. But, I couldn't help it as bells of laughter escaped me but despite that it did not leave me. It just sat there staring at me it's multi-colored wings lazily bending as if it was going to take off again, but it never did.

My papa used to tell me that when I butterfly lands on you it means you'll get good luck and it also means you're a good person. Papa loved nature too and taught me a lot about the plants and bugs that lived with them. But, he's gone now I thought sadly so he can no longer teach me the things he knew.

A shadow soon fell over me blocking the sun's rays and making Mr. Butterfly fly away in fear, I slowly turned around and came face to face with one of the men in black. Mukuro said every one of those men were part of the mafia, this man here was the cruelest one of all, his name was Sal.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked with a sneer. I shook my head indicating I wasn't laughing about anything but he didn't seem to believe me as his hazel eyes zeroed in on the daisies I was once looking at. Stepping past me he ground his foot in the grass and destroyed the gentle flowers that stood there, my face heated up in anger as my eye narrowed into a glare.

"Nature did nothing to you, you're a big meanie head!" I screamed as I began kicking and pushing at his leg an an attempt to hurt him. Sal growled at me as he raised his hand and struck me across the face. The force was enough to send me crashing to the ground, I was glad the grass protected me from further injury. A warm liquid slid down my lip as it burned in pain.

"Shut up you stupid brat!" he yelled grabbing the front of my shirt. I hissed in pain as he lifted me up into the my hands on his as I desperately tried to get away but that only made Sal tighten his grip. "You are worth nothing. I should do you a favor and kill you now...put you out of your misery." he said pulling me closer to him so our eyes were level. A cruel laughter escaped his lips as he shook his head.

"But, that would be to nice of me so I'll let you writhe in anguish till you give your last breath. Your too important or so they say." he laughed throwing me to the ground harshly. And with that he walked off as Mukuro and two new people ran up to me, one had blonde hair and looked somewhat like an animal while the other had blue hair and wore glasses. A bar code was on his cheek, but despite them I had to wonder how I was important.

Needless to say I soon found my answer when we were all being herded inside. Mukuro held my hand tightly and stood closely to me as we walked hand in hand together back to our room when the mafia men came back.

One grabbed me while the other grabbed Mukuro, I screamed and kicked and tried to get away but it was futile I wasn't strong enough.

"LET ME GO! BIG BROTHER!" I screamed as my hand slipped out of his grasp.

"YEUL!" I heard him cry as I was dragged away. Dragged back to the room where it all began, the operating table, the doctors and their supplies sat while I was strapped to the table with the same usual leather restraints. The bandage on my right eye was ripped off as one of the doctors came forward and forced my eyes open. What are they doing my mind screamed, they never touched my eye before, why now!?

"Keep her steady. This will be the final touch" the head doctor said walking over syringe in his hand. My eyes widened in shock as he came closer and closer and that's when I truly began to struggle once more. But, I couldn't move I couldn't do nothing as the needle fully pierced my eye and with it a high-pitched scream pierced the air as this world was ripped to shreds and replaced with a new one.

Terrible things were everywhere, darkness was the only light here as sulfur filled my senses and choked my body, mind, and soul. Scary creatures were everywhere as I tried to run away. These things no six-year old should see, because these things I saw, felt, and smelt were all things from hell.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So, they put Yeul in hell but please review and as always see you in the next chapter. I almost forgot translation but here they are**

***Ani-means older brother in Japanese**

***Imouto-means little sister in Japanese**


	5. Escaping Hell

**Alex: Here's chapter five to Made For You to find out what happens to Yeul and everything else so please enjoy:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 5: Escaping Hell**

**Yeul's Pov**

I was alone.

Alone in this hauntingly terrifying place, the smell of sulfur choked me as I tried to breathe fresh air but no such thing came. Only the smells of death and decay filled me, corroded me, stole me.

I was alone in a dark forest, here there was no light only darkness and shadows, a haunting low mist covered my feet so I couldn't see a thing. I treaded carefully as I walked through this forest that seemed alive. Eyes followed me as I walked and with every step I took my right eye pulsed in pain, am I dying?

The fall down here was absolutely scary, I saw demons and fire and all the tortured people who went with it. I smelled the burning ash and the intensifying sulfur as I fell. My screams were drowned out by other screams, my cries covered with the low growls of demons, and when I finally landed down here in this forest that so very much seemed alive. I could still smell and hear everything, off in the distance somewhere I saw an orange glow, the glow of the pit of fire.

I saw it as I fell, demons were chained around it while the souls of sinners were perishing endlessly in the flames. But, now I traversed through this scary forest trying to find my way out. I wanted Mukuro, I wanted my big brother!

My eyes welded up with hot tears as I continued to walk on, my bare feet stumbling slightly over branches that seemed to want to trip me. I walked hesitantly trying to find my way, I wanted out!

Why did those doctors send me here?

"Mukuro-Ani!" I cried holding my shirt tightly. The warm tears I was trying to hold back spilled over and slid down my face, but something felt wrong. The tears descending down my right eye were warmer than the other. I raised a shaky hand to wipe them away and pulled it back to check it, I gasped as my eyes widened in shock. The tears falling from my right eye was blood not salty water itself!

"Big brother!" I cried falling to my knees. My heart beat in my chest rapidly as I pulled my knees to my chest and huddled tight in fear, if I try to hide will the dangerous creatures here leave me be?

Closing my eyes I thought of my brother who was probably worried sick over me, he would always stay up till I got back from the experiments. He once stayed up two nights straight just waiting for me, I felt bad because he was so very tired. I don't want him to be restless Ani deserves peace and rest as we all do, not this hell.

"I don't wanna be alone." I whispered. A noise from deep within the forest had me jerking up in a standing position, my head turned every which way but still I saw nothing.

It sounded like a whimper, was something hurt?

Taking a deep breath and releasing it I set off into the direction of the noise. My arms wrapped around me for comfort as I walked into the darkened mist filled area, with every step I took the whimper got closer and closer. It sounded so sad and lost just like I was.

The whimper took me to a small clearing where a lake was but the lake wasn't filled with water it was filled with crimson blood where sinners were. They were alive but drowning in a sea of blood. I shook my head and pushed past the feeling of queasiness and walked to a form that was laying underneath one of the trees. It looked like a dog. The fur was completely black as coal but the tail was a pure white color, an odd sight to see.

"Are you alright?" I asked walking up to it. The dog lifted it's head up and stared at me with such sad and painful red eyes, this dog that looked so much like a puppy was in fact a hellhound.

**"A lost soul escaped its designated area?"** the pup was male by the way the voice sounded, all deep and gruff sounding.

I gasped, I could understand this demonic pup! But, how!?

"I'm not a lost soul. I was sent here by some scary mafia doctors." I informed it while sitting down. The demonic hell-hound stared at me in confusion while also sniffing me to commit my scent to memory.

**"Your right. But, why did those people send you to a place like this? You are an innocent child and because you are such you belong with heaven." **the puppy explained.

Heaven? That's where papa is, momma always said that he was laying on a cloud and watching us, but I doubt he could see me now for I was trapped in hell.

"You first, why are you here crying alone?" I asked cocking my head to the side. For a demonic puppy he was really mature and seemed older than me.

He whimpered and placed his head down in sadness, a sadness that reminded me of my own.

**"My mother left me to die, I'm the runt of the litter you see and there for the weakest." **he told me. I gasped, he was like me! My mother left me just like his did.

"My momma did the same to me! So, I guess that means were the same you and I." said smiling lightly at him. The pup raised his head and looked at me in interest.

**"You're a rather odd human. Smiling when your mother did the same as mine did, but if we are the same we can form a pact." **he said standing up. I stood up as well and put my hands behind my back, a pact?

I cause the hellhound puppy could tell I was confused for he explained the pact thing for me. He said there was once beings called demonic summoner's that made deals with demons. When that said deal was formed the summoner could summon the demon it made a pact with in the above world to help fight a foe it needed defeating.

Demonic summoner's were rare now days but the hellhound pup said he could sense I had the ability to form pacts.

That's all I needed to hear to make an idea spark in my head, if I formed a pact I could get revenge on those doctors for hurting me, for hurting big brother!

"Alright, I'll make a pact with you. My names Yeul, Yeul Rokudo." I smiled. The hellhound pup barked in amusement.

**"Well Yeul, it's a pleasure to make you my master. My name is** **Tsume." **he said walking towards me. Tsume stood in front of me and reached up his mouth and gently licked my right eye. And with that hell was ripped away as my vision began going blurry, Tsume faded in and out until disappearing fully from my vision until I only saw darkness.

* * *

My eyes snapped open as my whole body jerked into a sitting position, the leather restraints no longer held me down to the operating table. But, the doctors I so loathed still stood around me. I gasped for fresh air, the smell of sulfur and death were still in me as I tried to breath as much air as I could.

My right eye seared in pain as my hand reached up to clutch at it while I bent over the side of the table and retched. All the things I ate at breakfast left my stomach as I puked everything up. My throat burning as the nasty vile escaped my mouth, the doctors talked in hushed hurried voices, as a female doctor walked towards me when I was done being sick.

She lifted me off the operating table and took me into one of the side rooms which was where the doctors washed up before and after experiments. The doctor set me down and took a wash cloth and wiped my mouth and cleaned my face up good and nice while smiling kindly at me all the way.

That smile was vicious filthy lie, she was only being nice cause the experiment was a success!

The woman had long beautiful raven black hair and pretty emerald-green eyes, the black hair reminded me of momma while the eyes reminded me of papa.

She placed a bandage over my right eye, the emerald-green eye I've come to know so well was gone and was now a red color. Japanese writing was also in there and she told me what it was. The letter in my eye was kanji for demon, my lips twitched into a smile. Only fitting considering I made a deal with a demon.

After she was done cleaning me she walked me to the dining hall where the other kids were eating dinner, and that was where Mukuro was. When he first saw he left the two boys who I saw earlier today and took me into his arms.

"Imouto, are you alright? What did they do?" he asked as his friends came up behind him. I stayed silent in his arms as I closed my eyes, the terrifying things I once saw resurfaced in my mind.

"They sent me to hell Ani." I muttered as tears escaped my eyes. Mukuro's grip tightened on me as he held me even closer to him, his lips were by my ear as my hair covered his mouth.

"Kufufu, my dear Yeul. Now's the time we take our revenge, I'm sorry you had to suffer but our time is now." he whispered to me. I smiled pulling back and with a nod Mukuro and I headed out of the dining hall. Big brother's friends followed us as well their names were Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto, Ani promised them freedom and Ani never goes back on his words. Besides there were no other kids left but us, all the other kids were taken for experiments while I was in hell and needless to say they didn't survive.

* * *

_"Dear children in their beds. Sleeping so quiet." _I sang as I twirled the trident in my hand.

The doctors who tortured us endless screamed in pain as Tsume ripped them open one by one their crimson blood splattered everything.

_They will be safe, if they just stay, in bed and sleep all night._

These doctors were acting like such children as they ran from me or in some cases towards me to try to subdue me. Mukuro wouldn't let them as he easily cut them down. Tsume wouldn't allow it either as he growled lowly at them.

_Children going out at night. _

I ran through the room cutting down one doctor down and one mafia men down as well. They were trying to kill us but they shouldn't have hurt us in the first place!

_Don't you know how dangerous._

Like little children they run, don't they know how dangerous it is to run from us, all of them need to feel the pain we suffered feel the torture we went through. Every last one of them should feel it!

_It is out at night?_

_Children they should stay in bed, sleeping so quietly...For else they'll come and take you alive, if not you stay in bed._

This whole family slept quietly in their beds while we laid in ours fearing for the next day. It wasn't fair every day it was never fair, how could they do that!

_"Monster, monster in the night." _I sang my voice a chilling sweet sound as Tsume ran along side me. _"Do you sense my fear and fright?" _I asked as Sal burst into the room gun drawn.

_Now that I'm in bed?_

_Children waking up at night, stay in your bed or else...Monsters hiding underneath, will grab and pull you in..._

"He should visit hell Imouto for hurting you." big brother said as he easily cut Sal down. All the doctors and mafia men laid around us in a pool of their own blood, the bandages on our eyes were gone as we looked around. We really were true twins now, our eyes were mismatched, though Mukuro's left eye was blue his other was red. While mine was emerald-green the other was red, but that was the price to pay to get this power and wasn't that your plan Esterno family?

To create hell twins, well consider your wish granted.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And everyone escapes the Esterno family, the song I listened to this whole chapter was Quiet Slumber, but the song lyrics to the song at the end were fan made lyrics to this song. The person who created it is called HeideGirl on YouTube, very original and cool if you ask me not to mention creepy. But, please review and tell me what you think:)**


	6. Hush And Rest My Sweet Yeul

**Alex: Here's the next chapter to Made For You, this chapter is relatively short considering this is just a respite chapter but it'll be good nonetheless, the song I listened to while writing this was Hush and Rest.**

**Enjoy:)**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 6: Hush And Rest My Sweet Yeul**

**Yeul's Pov**

Bodies were littered around us, their crimson blood flowing out gently like a stream heading into a large wandering ocean. For once the doctors and mafia men that caused us fear and pain experienced it. And probably continued to face it as they burned in hell for all the bad sinful stuff they did to us, experimenting on innocent children was so bad.

They hurt innocent children that did nothing to them, all for the sake of creating living weapons for the mafia. Well I don't like them, the mafia world scares me but somehow I knew that we haven't seen the last of it just yet.

There eyes were lifeless and frozen in terror as they stared mindlessly back up at my mismatched eyes. One was green to represent a beautiful emerald that was untainted while the other was a crimson red color to represent my bond to hell. I felt no guilt or remorse for taking their pathetic lives, they deserved it, after all how many lives of innocents did they take?

"It's over now Yeul. Let's finally leave this place forever." big brother said slipping his hand into my mine breaking me from my trance. I looked up at him, at his eyes that resembled mine greatly. One of his eyes was a pretty sapphire blue to represent a beautiful untainted gemstone like my green eye while the other was a crimson red revealing his bond to hell. His bond was stronger than mine, they sent him to hell six times I was only sent there once.

"Is it really over Ani?" I asked unsure. It felt that somehow these doctors and mafia men clad in jet black clothing would get up as if being pulled by strings from a puppeteer and hurt us again.

"Kufufu, my dear Yeul it truly is over. Do not worry they won't hurt us again." Mukuro told him in reassurance. And with that we walked off through the maze of bodies and destruction that we had left. Someone would surely find it, burning this mansion to the ground would be meaningless, because if no one found the evidence of what this family did. The people in the mafia world wouldn't be afraid of us, but was fear something I wanted?

I would think on it later I thought as I walked past the woman with raven black hair and pretty emerald-green eyes. Her eyes were open and terrified as they should be, as they all should be.

Ken and Chikusa stood by the door in amazement and awe as we walked up to them, they were coming with us that much knew. And together we would be a family, an odd one but family nonetheless.

Family, heh, I never thought I would have one again. But, this to me would suffice I thought as we walked out into the long empty silent hallways of this place, our bare feet barely made any noise as we stepped on the red carpet.

I looked at Ken and Chikusa who trailed behind us, I smiled as I offered my other hand to them. They stared at me in interest but slowly Chikusa took my hand as Ken took Mukuro's. And together we walked on in silence and into oblivion as we strode freely with open hearts, no longer being watched as we walked about, no longer wondering if we were going to die the next day.

No, this was our future and no one was going to take it away from us!

After several minutes we came to the foyer where I once saw Mr. Esterno stand and greet my momma and I so many times. Where I was taken away to be left for dead, where my momma didn't even glance my way or help me when I called for her.

Mother's should always protect their child it's what they always do, no matter the situation no matter if death awaits them. A mother would gladly sacrifice her life to save her baby. But, alas it seems that all mothers won't do that, there are a lot of greedy people in this world and there is simply nothing you can do about it.

stood at the end of the stairs where we stepped on his body as we walked out through the mansion doors. I smirked, Tsume made sure to tear him limp from limb I thought as a warm breeze swept through the area blowing back my hair. The sun hung low in the distance in a beautiful glow of different colors, it was sunset. The air felt nice and the breath of nature filled my lungs as I took a deep breath and released it, everything felt so nice now.

We continued to walk hand in hand and set off into the city that was only a few short miles down from the mansion. And as we walked I stared at everything, to the birds in the trees who were getting ready for bed to the wild flowers that painted the side of the road. To the high mountainous trees that hung over our heads making the sun's low rays cast beautiful lights. As if we were walking on a road of sunshine just made for us.

And when we walked into town people stared at our family...At my family. Curious looks of confusion crossed their features as they stared at the twin boy and girl who looked eerily the same but were different, and at the boy who looked animal like, and at the boy who was quiet and had a bare code on his cheek.

No, one confronted us as we walked into a nearby hotel, no one questioned us as Mukuro asked for a room for all four of us. Big brother made an illusion to fool the grown-ups, he made them believe we had parents with us. And, with that we were nestled in an expensive hotel room that seemed fit for a mafia boss, I smiled as I let Chikusa and Mukuro's hands go and walked around to explore. There were two beds in this room made up with white silken sheets and comfortable pillows, while other lavish furniture decorated the room.

The bathroom had a shower and one of those Jacuzzi bathtubs I heard momma talk about so much, it also had a black marble sink with stainless steel handles and facet. I stared up into the huge mirror that reflected back my look, my purple-blue pineapple shaped hair stared back at me along with my mismatched eyes. Around my right eye there was dark purplish black bruise, I slowly reached up and touched it and winced in pain.

I look so different, I wonder what I originally look like I thought as I walked back to where Mukuro waited for me. A yawn escaping me as big brother chuckled in amusement, he took my hand and led me to one of the fluffy beds that awaited us.

Climbing in he tucked me in and curled up next to me, there would be a day when sleeping next to big brother would be bad. But, it's not like we did anything bad we just slept but now I'm feeling really sleepy.

"Sing me a lullaby to keep the nightmares away Ani." I said yawning.

"Kufufu, of course Imouto." big brother replied as he patted my head to help me fall asleep faster.

_Hush and rest my dear, please don't cry_

_I'll be here all through the night_

_The moon has risen, the stars come to play_

_The night's still yet for you I'll stay_

_Forget your fears_

_Pains in your life_

_Stop and hide your tears_

_Just remember when you're alone_

_That I love you..._

"Hush and rest my sweet Yeul."

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Told you it was a short chapter but please review and leave me your thoughts:)**


	7. Revenge Always Has A Price

**Alex: Here is the next chapter to Made For You and what an intense chapter it shall be MWHAHAHAHA!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 7: Revenge Always Has A Price**

**Yeul's Pov**

The sounds of rattling china and the smell of delicious food awoke me from my deep slumber, my eyes slowly cracked open as the sunlight crept out from behind the rose-colored curtains and kissed my face gently. Sitting up slowly I yawned and rubbed my eyes but winced in pain when I touched my right eye, that's right I have that bruise around it.

"Good morning Imouto, did you sleep well?" Mukuro asked catching my attention. I looked at him sleepily to see Ken, Chikusa, and him sitting at one of the near by tables. A couple of silver platters were there indicating that they ordered room service, breakfast foods of all sorts were littered around the table. This food was nothing like the food back at the mansion, yes they fed us well. But, it was usually the same thing every morning, noon, and night.

In the morning it was oatmeal with berries on top and toast along with orange juice, at noon it was usually sandwiches of different varieties with water, and for dinner we had pasta with chicken.

Maybe once in a while they would change the menu so we wouldn't get sick but other than that was what they usually gave us. But, the food that danced before my eyes was amazing. There were pancakes, waffles, eggs, croissants with cream and jam were there! It was all good-looking.

"I slept good Ani." I said climbing out of bed. Once down I padded across the carpet to join my family for breakfast, I climbed up into a seat next to Mukuro as he passed me a plate stacked with pancakes and waffles with syrup. I smiled and nodded my thanks to him as I began eating, everything melted in my mouth with every bite I took.

When breakfast was done I turned to big brother my face creased in confusion, there was something that has bothered me. Now that we were free, what were we going to do now?

"Big brother, now that were free what are we going to do now?" I asked tugging at his sleeve. Mukuro looked down at me with his usual smile plastered on his face, he reached down and patted my head gently.

"My dear Yeul were going to get revenge and destroy the mafia world." he simply said.

Revenge?

If that's what big brother wanted I don't mind helping I thought as I nodded in agreement with him. Personally I didn't want revenge, yeah I know what the Esterno family did was wrong and cruel but maybe certain mafia families weren't like them. But, nonetheless I'll help in any way I could after all big brother was always there for me now it's my time to be there for him.

**6 years later Yeul's Pov**

My boots clicked along the tile floor as I skipped happily down the hallways of this mansion we were at. Blood was splattered along the walls as I jumped over fallen dead bodies that blocked my way. Big brother sure knows how to make a big mess of things I thought as I turned down another hallway, my trident rested gently in my hands as I continued onwards.

A lot has happened in the past six years, freedom was something that I loved very much. Ever since we killed for our freedom big brother's plan set into motion the second day of our escape.

Ani, stole a lot of these bullets called the possession bullets and with it he could take control of another person. Eventually he didn't need to use the bullet as often and all he had to do was draw blood with his trident. All it took was one little cut, I mean it was very easy for Mukuro to possess Lancia.

Lancia was considered the most strongest man on the west side of Italy, his weapon of choice was a giant ball on a chain. It reminded me of that construction machine, how we met Lancia was very easy. His boss took Mukuro and I in cause he liked our eyes, we were one of the family they loved and adored us, but trust was all big brother and I needed.

Lancia watched over us and became our mentor in a way, he taught us new things, me especially. He taught me new various flowers I never heard about and different plants. In the end I felt bad because of us we ruined Lancia's life and famiglia, big brother cut him one day when we were playing outside. Unbeknownst to him that was the beginning of the end.

So, with Lancia's body he destroyed the family and once he did we fled away into the shadows and left Lancia to suffer the guilt and pain. As well as the punishment awaited him, it was scary to think how the mafia law was. But, I figure I wouldn't have to face that law if they never caught me so we stayed one step ahead of them.

Tsume my loyal hellhound pup forever stayed by my side but now he wasn't a puppy. He was a full-grown dog so he was larger than me if I had to guess his size I'd say about the full-grown size of a grey wolf. Maybe a tad bigger then the average one but he was still cute, heh he gets annoyed when I call him a puppy but in a way he doesn't mind as well.

Along with Tsume I acquired a few more demon familiars, that WAS the role of a demonic summoner after all. Summoners had the rights to make more pacts with demons but before pacts were made a duel would have to make sure. It was a highly followed rule in hell, the fights down there could make you or break you depending on what you did.

You pretty much guessed it if you were thinking it, yes I went down to hell on a few occasions. But, only to create pacts to get stronger I only had one other bond with another demon. And that was with Blake he was a crow demon but he could take the form of a human, he had crimson colored hair and black eyes. Scary when you think about it but he's a push over. At least with me he is, any who I met him when I went to visit Tsume, he had thought I was one of the sinful souls trying to escape so he attacked me.

Tsume not liking that attacked him but since Blake was a greater far stronger demon then him Tsume was easily defeated. Not wanting my friend to die I shielded him which made Blake hesitate in his attack on us. He was confused and shocked that a mere human child would protect one of his kind, but upon realizing I had the power of a demonic summoner he asked to form a pact. It was really weird and unexplainable about why he wanted to form one with me but I accepted him on his offer.

Offers like that were very rare but it was interesting for him to join my intricate family. smart-ass at times but nonetheless it was interesting, now years later here I was walking through a blood filled hallway.

We were attacking another mafia family as an act of revenge and defiance and so far it was going well. Big brother dealt the most damage to everyone here, he must be cranky cause Ken called him a pineapple-head again.

I giggled lightly under my breath as I twirled my trident in my hand, big brother certainly doesn't like being called that. When people call me that I just smile and say cool I'm a pineapple and go along with it.

A few seconds of silence filled my mind as the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, for some reason it felt like something dark was coming this way. Gripping my trident tightly in my hands I got into a stance. I treaded lightly through the blood streaked hallway as I looked around me, but no matter how hard I looked there was nothing there.

"Just my imagination." I said muttering to myself. I lowered my trident down and continued on my way when something cold and hard wrapped around my neck and yanked me backwards.

I let out a choked cry as my body smashed into the ground and mixed with the blood and other lifeless bodies that were in the way. The trident fell from my grasp and away from me as my hands reached up to yank whatever had wrapped around my neck. I scratched and clawed at it but no matter what I did the thing wrapped around in a vice like grip wouldn't let go.

Whoever grabbed me yanked me towards them and hefted me into the air, I once again released a choked cry as my feet dangled in the air. My eyes widened in shock at what I saw before me. Some men stood before me but their whole body was wrapped in bandages, their face was covered and they wore all black and black top hats.

Was this the law of the mafia world!? If so it looks like they caught me as well as my family for they to had chain collar around their neck.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Please review:)**


End file.
